Peut-il m'aimer ?
by evandarkmaga
Summary: Aimer à sens unique n'est pas facile, encore plus quand on s'efforce de se faire détester par ce dernier. Mais qu'arrive-t-il quand cette personne nous tend la main pour nous sortir du trou. Y a-t-il encore de l'espoir? HPXDM.
1. prologue

Salut!

Je suis de retour, pour ceux qui suivait ma fic! J'espère que cette fois-ci elle aura plus de succès. Mais ce n'est pas le but premier de ma fic, qui est de partager mes idées avec vous autre et que vous me disiez quoi améliorer pour l'avenir dans l'espoir de devenir un meilleur auteur. Alors n'hésitez pas me m'écrire des commentaires, aussi petit qu'il soit.

J'ai décidé de reprendre en main ma fic et de la « réécrire » pour qu'elle soit mieux que la précédente version. Je dois remercier Lassa-Liam qui a recorrigé mes 6 premiers chapitres. Dans cette version, il y a des éléments qui se sont rajoutés. Je retirais l'autre version de ma fic, quand j'aurais le goût de le faire :P

Merci de m'avoir lu et voici le prologue.

Pourquoi c'est sur moi que c'est tombé. Je n'ai pourtant rien demandé.

Je ne peux pas.

Le vieux est comme un père pour lui. Enfin je crois… Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il compte énormément pour lui.

Si je le tu, il va me détester…

Fin du prologue

À oui, j'ai oublié de dire que c'est la suite de « la vie est dure pour les sangs purs »


	2. La sortie des classe

SalutL

J'avais l'intension de le poster le 20 aout, mais je le fais d'avance.

Voici la nouvelle version du chapitre 1. J'espère que vous apprécieriez

review

cha910 : Merci, moi qui croyais avoir tous vérifié, je me suis encore trompé.

Chapitre 1

Le jeune blond sortait de la salle de classe quand il aperçoit son pire ennemi sorti de la salle d'en face. Le « balafré », comme il avait l'habitude de l'appeler, était toujours en compagnie de son weasel d'ami. Étrangement les yeux du jeune Slytherin se posaient sur le brun à chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient dans un rayon d'un kilomètre.

Depuis tout petit, il avait une fascination pour lui. Son père n'avait pas arrêté de lui parler du grand Harry Potter qui avait mis le seigneur des ténèbres en déroute, le même qui lui pourrit la vie aujourd'hui. Lors de leur premier rencontre, Draco ne put s'empêchait d'être déçu. Il avait idolâtre le sauveur, idéalise même. Il s'attendait à rencontrer un grand gaillard et non un petit maigrichon à lunette. Après avoir dépassé sa déception, il avait tenté de devenir son ami. Mais Harry avait refusé, ce qui lui avait laissé un goût amer.

Draco croyait que c'était de la haine qu'il ressentait envers lui pour avoir refusé son amitié. Ce ne fut que lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, qu'il avait compris ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour Harry Potter.

L'inquiétude qui était montée en lui quand le directeur de Hogwarts avait annoncé le nom d'Harry, l'avait déstabilisé. Il savait ce qu'Harry devrait affronter. Son père lui avait déjà annoncé depuis le début de l'été dernier quelles seraient les trois tâches. Il n'était déjà pas certain de voir « son » brun vaincre un dragon pour la première épreuve, mais il était sûr qu'il n'aurait aucune chance pour la deuxième. Des êtres marins du lac noir. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que les organisateurs avaient en tête quand ils ont prévu cette épreuve. Malgré les capacités indiscutables d'Harry en magie, Draco avait beaucoup de doute sur sa réussite. Il n'était qu'en quatrième année, il n'avait aucune expérience sur le terrain. Enfin sur un terrain aquatique. Il savait cependant que le labyrinthe ne lui poserait aucun problème vu le nombre de danger qu'il avait déjà dû combattre dans le passé : un chien à trois têtes, des araignées géantes et des dizaines de Détraqueurs. Sortir d'un dédale, était certains un jeu d'enfant pour lui. Même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, à l'époque, il était mort d'inquiétude avant chaque épreuve.

Quand il avait mis le doigt ses sentiments, il avait senti un grand vide en lui. Une histoire, quelle que soit sa forme, était impossible entre eux. Leur passé était trop lourd pour permettre un changement. Cependant, ce sentiment devait perdurer s'il voulait continuer à regarder le survivant en face. C'était la seule solution, s'il ne voulait pas craquer. Il s'était donc assuré que les hostilités soient plus intenses et plus fréquentes. Il avait commencé par des badges « À bas Potter » et avait continué sur sa lancée. Il s'assurait que même les remarques et les insultes les plus anodines s'accumulent au point de lui faire piquer des grosses crises.

Draco fut sorti de ses pensées au moment où il heurta le mur du couloir de plein fouet.

-Alors Malfoy, t'as perdu le sens de l'équilibre ou celui de l'orientation?, Demanda Weasel.

-Aucun des deux j'imagine, vu qu'il ne les a jamais eus ! marmonna Harry à Ron.

Sans se douter que Draco l'avait entendu, ils allèrent rejoindre Hermione en riant de lui. Draco, encore assis à terre, se calma avant de se relever et d'aller dans sa chambre. Cela faisait six ans que la guerre a été ouverte entre eux et rien ne les ferait revenir en arrière…

Fin du chapitre 1

Le premier chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a donné envie. Mais si vous décidez de vous arrêter là, je comprendrais. Cependant, dites-moi ce qui vous à déplut dans un commentaire. Merci à tous et à très bientôt.


	3. cauchemar

Salut

Je tiens à dire un grand merci aux gens qui m'ont lu, ceux qui m'ont mis sur follow et ceux qui m'ont laissé un review.

Elena Narcissa Malfoy : Merci, j'espère ne pas faire d'autres erreurs dans ce chapitre

Serdra : Toi qui lissais l'ancienne version, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira.

C'est dans ce chapitre que la différence entre l'ancienne version se fera sentir.

Chapitre 2

Après sa dure journée, Draco retourna enfin dans sa chambre pour ne pas être dérangé. Il avait préféré louper le diner afin de ne plus recroiser le brun. Leur dernière rencontre lui avait laissé un goût amer, encore une fois. Mais il s'y était habitué. C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu se faire accroire, mais à chaque nouvelle confrontation, il y en ressortait plus désespéré que la précédente. C'est sur ses pensées qu'il se jeta sur son lit double en ferment les yeux.

Comme tout bon préfet, il avait sa propre chambre. Ce qui était sans doute sa seule source de réconfort de cette année. Il ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il entendit un ululement, il se tourna vers son bureau ou son oiseau messager l'attendait. Dans un grand soupir, il se redressa, prit la lettre qui était attachée sa patte droite et la lue.

"_Mon cher Draco_

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Moi, je me porte comme un charme, mais je me sens si seule entourée des compagnons de ton père. Le maitre de ton cher père nous fait toujours honneur de sa présence dans notre manoir. Severus m'a informée que tu ne lui adresses plus la parole. Je t'en prie Draco soit raisonnable, c'est le seul qui soit véritablement en mesure de t'aider dans ta tâche. Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu ne lui demanderas aucune aide, alors je te demande seulement, je t'en prie, d'être prudent._

_Je t'aime énormément_

_Narsissa Black M_."

Comme blond s'en doutait, la lettre provenait de sa mère. Il prit un moment pour se ressaisir. Il ne pouvait s'empêchait de se sentir complètement minable. Non seulement sa vie sentimentale était un foutoir total, mais sa vie familiale ne valait pas mieux. Son père qui avait été forcé par son grand-père à devenir Death Eater, s'était retrouvé en prison après la catastrophe au ministère. Sa mère n'a pas arrêté de pleurer, mais aller savoir pour qui et quand. Il y avait l'arrestation de son mari, le meurtre de son cousin par sa sœur ou l'intronisation de son fils.

« Ton père serait fier de toi », c'était ce que sa tente n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter, mais il avait un très gros doute à ce sujet. Quand on sait que ses parents ont tout fait pour lui éviter cela. Certes ses parents avaient les mêmes idéologies, mais il n'entrait pas dans la catégorie des gens qui se battraient pour. Ils étaient plus des observateurs qui restaient neutres. Mais malheureusement pour eux, ils n'ont pas eu cette chance. Son père avait été forcé et sa mère avait suivi le courant : sœur, cousin et mari.

Le blond était consterné par sa vie. Il y avait deux ans à peine, il avait un contrôle total de celle-ci. Mais maintenant, tout était parti à la dérive. Il aurait tout donné pour retourner en arrière.

Le blond caressa son oiseau avant de le renvoyer à sa mère, lui demandant encore une fois de ne pas s'inquiète pour lui qui qu'il accomplirait sa mission convenablement. Après cela, il alla dans sa toilette. Suite à sa toilette du soir, Draco se mit au lit.

Son sommeil ne fut par contre guère une échappatoire. Il se trouvait au bord du lac Noir. Le ciel était d'un bleu magnifique, sans aucun nuage à l'horizon. Tout était parfaitement paisible. Un bruit lui vient à l'oreille. C'était son nom, quelqu'un l'appelait. C'était un doux murmure qu'une voix familiale. Peu à peu, la voix s'intensifia, jusqu'à ce que ce soit des cris. Il tourna lentement la tête pour voir Harry entourer d'acromantulas grandeur humaine près du saule cogneur. Sans réfléchir à deux fois, il se leva et se dirigea vers les cris. Il porta sa main vers sa poche pour sortir sa baguette, mais elle n'y était plus. Les cris du brun étaient de plus en plus forts. Draco regarda autour de lui pour trouver sa baguette quand il remarqua une épée planter dans le sol. Elle était en argent pur et le manche était incrusté de rubis. Il y avait une inscription déçue, mais il n'avait guère le temps d'y prêter attention. Il prit l'épée du sol et s'avança vers les araignées géantes. Levant l'arme la plus haute possible, il trancha la première bestiole, suivi d'un deuxième et ainsi de suite. Harry n'étant plus à la prise de plusieurs bestioles, l'aida à tous les exterminer. Après les avoir tout annihilées, les deux protagonistes du rêve se retrouvèrent dans un noir total. Ou une main squelettique s'approcha du brun et l'attrapa d'un mouvement sec, avant de s'éloigner. Draco pris au dépourvu, se mit à courir après la main avant de se faire toucher par une lumière verte.

Le choc fut suffisamment violent pour réveiller le préfet dans un cri d'effroi. Ce n'était pas son premier rêve de cette nature, mais celui-ci était n'était pas comme d'habitude. Ses anciens rêves étaient toujours des brides d'images confuses. Une épée, des araignées géantes et une lumière verte. Mais jamais il n'y avait un fils conducteur comme celui de ce soir.

Étant trop fatigué et toujours en étant de choc pour continue dans sa réflexion, Draco prit la potion qui se trouvait dans le tiroir de sa commode. C'était une potion de sommeil sans rêve, ce qu'il avait vraiment besoin. Il l'a bu d'un coup avant de se rendormir

- Draco, Draco!

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et vit Blaise Zabini lui sourire.

- Debout la marmotte. Il est presque sept heures, et si tu ne te dépêches pas, tu vas rater histoire. De toute façon, tu dormiras là-bas... C'est tellement ennuyant !

- Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de rentrer dans ma chambre comme ça.

- Ouais mais dépêches-toi!

- Je me lève. On a quoi après ?

- Divination, métamorphose et DCFM !

- Génial!

À suivre (…)

Alors vous avez pensé quoi, il y a une différence entre l'autre et celle-ci non!

Alors un petit review S.V.P!


	4. Problème

Salut

C'est juste pour vous dire que je risque de ne pas poster avant un certain temps, car il se trouve que j'ai encore perdu ma clef USB. Mais cette fois-ci à l'école. Vu qu'elle contenait tous les chapitres, il va falloir que je me les réécrive avec les modifications que j'ai ajoutées.

Merci de la compréhension

Eva Darkmaga


	5. La chute

Salut….

Je suis de retour…

Bon je me suis retaper les modifications de ce chapitre-ci. Je risque de prendre autant de temps pour le chapitre V, car ce n'est pas cool de retaper un chapitre pour la troisième fois. Bon j'espère qu'il y a moins de fautes dans cette version… Enfin j'espère, car moi et le français, ça fait 2. C'est pour cela que je me pratique ici.

Bon on arrête le blabla ici.

Bonne lecture

Chapitre IV

Le cours de divination commença par l'arrivée de Trelawney. Tremblante, comme d'habitude, franchit la porte d'entrée avec sa démarche qui mettait toujours toutes les personnes dans la salle mal à l'aise.

Elle portait comme d'habitude une longue robe qui rappelait celles de Bohémien. Elle regardait la classe à travers ses grands verres globuleux et son collier qui représentait la main de Fatima, pendait à son cou. Comme toujours, tous prirent leurs sacs pour sortir leurs livres, quand elle annonça avec sa voix tremblante

- Non, mes chers enfants, comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui nous allons commencer un nouveau chapitre qui se poursuivra jusqu'à la fin du mois. Ce chapitre intitule « la Goumencie », plus connu sous le nom de l'art de lire l'avenir dans les restes de tartes. J'ai fait appel à nos chers amis les elfes du château pour qu'ils nous en préparent. Vous savez, je me suis rendue compte, avec de nombreuses années de pratique, que pour s'assurer d'une réussite total de cet art, il faut que la personne dont on prédit l'avenir mange une tarte avec sa saveur préférée.

Nous nous regardâmes Blaise et moi. Nos regards semblaient dire : masques qu'elle a décidé d'inventer de nouveauxcette fois-ci cette vieille folle.

Quelques secondes après que son monologue fut terminé, des elfes de maison apparurent avec des tartes de tous les parfums possibles. Les élèves s'éloignèrent des tables, voyant les elfes arriver avec des couvercles et des panneaux avec les saveurs des tartes écrits dessus. Après quelques instants, tous furent enfin prêts à commencer le cours.

- Maintenant, mes enfants, placez-vous à la table où se trouve votre tarte préférée.

Après un dernier regard vers son ami, Draco prit donc toutes ses affaires et s'assit à la table où l'écriteau indiquait «à la mélasse ». Il posait son matériel par terre quand quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à la chaise devant lui. Il fut très content de ne pas être la seule personne à aimer les tartes à la mélasse, mais sa joie disparut comme neige au soleil, comme si on lui avait aspergé de l'eau froide en pleine face. Il avait souvent vu Harry manger des sucreries à la mélasse. Ce serait une catastrophe si c'était bien lui. Il releva la tête tout doucement. Il avait malheureusement vu juste. C'était le jeune Gryffindor qui était assis en face de lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Potter? Demanda-t-il sur un ton de mépris tout en sachant la réponse. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire terminer cette rencontre en catastrophe ou en engueulade. Pour que Saint Potty lui foute la paix après, mais aussi pour préserver son image de parfait Slytherin.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit sur lui que tout devait tomber? Il prit conscience que c'était la trente-neuvième fois dans sa journée qui ne venait tout juste de commencer, qu'il se le disait. Il devait vraiment détester sa vie pour se poser cette question autant de fois.

- Je suis étonné que tu aies du goût Malfoy! répondit Harry en ignorant complètement la question du blond.

- Je te retourne le compliment Potter. Mentit-il. Malgré son style vestimentaire douteux, il était indéniable que le brun avait énormément de goût, enfin c'était l'opinion de Draco. Mais celle-ci devait rester cachée au reste de la population de l'école.

- Je crois qu'après ce cours, je ne toucherais plus aux tartes à la mélasse de toute ma vie. T'es content j'imagine ! Toujours à pourrir la vie des autres, Malfoy !

- Tout à fait peti…

Draco ne put malheureusement pas terminer sa phrase, car Trelawney apparu à leur table

- Vous n'avez pas encore commencé, mes très chers élèves?

- Nous nous apprêtions à le faire professeur, dit Draco d'une voix charmante qui passa tout à côté de la plaque, car la professeure continua à les regarder avec ses immenses yeux globuleux. Elle faisait partie des deux seules professeures sur qui le charme du jeune Slytherin ne faisait aucun effet, l'autre était McGonagall.

- Vous allez faire équipe ensemble, car il n'y a personne d'autre à votre table.

Sur ces mots, elle laissa les deux jeunes hommes.

- À toi l'honneur Potter !

Harry ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps, il prit une de la tarte, l'apporta à sa bouche et se mit à mâcher très lentement. Pas qu'il voulait absolument énerver Draco, mais juste de voir l'expression de son interlocuteur pendant qu'il mâchait très très lentement l'amuser beaucoup. Ce dernier était connu pour être impatient, principalement lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa Némésis. Mais rien ne vint, ce qui avait passablement déstabilisé le survivant

Le blond était cependant trop perdu dans ses pensées, pour prendre en considération les intentions du Gryffindor. Le regard d'Harry lorsqu' il lui avait dit qu'il lui pourrissait la vie, l'avait quelque peu blessé. Certes s'il devait s'en prendre à quelqu'un, c'était bien lui, car c'était lui qui avait tout fait pour être dans cette situation.

Mais ses pensées sombres s'envolèrent d'un coup lorsque la charmante professeure passa à côté de leur table. Il posa son regard sur Harry qui mangeait. Il prenait tout son temps, mastiquait avec une lenteur impossible, qui était tout à fait anormale. Il comprit le petit jeu du Gryffindor lorsqu'il vit son petit sourire au coin. Signé qui avait l'intention d'énerver le Slytherin, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à lui céder la victoire, cette fois-ci. Il détourna les yeux et regarda les autres élèves. Blaise était avec Weasel, Pansy avec Longbottom et Granger, et Crabbe et Goyle étaient ensemble bien évidemment. Après avoir fait le tour de la classe, Draco revint à son partenaire qui était en face de lui. Harry n'avait prix que deux bouchées depuis trois minutes et il s'apprêtait à prendre le troisième quand il remarqua que le blond le regardait avec des yeux d'affamer.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as Malfoy ?

- Oh mais rien du tout Potter, dit-il avec une petite voix sarcastique. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

- Pourquoime tu me regardes comme ça alors?

- Parce que je n'ai pas mangé au petit déjeuner ce matin.

-Tu me prends pour un con, je t'ai vu dans la grande salle en train de manger un toast.

Le blond dut se retenir de sourire. « Son» brun l'observait. Il aurait pu être l'homme le plus heureux du monde en ce moment.

-Et pourquoi m'observais-tu, Potter? Demanda Draco sur un ton espiègle.

Pour lui répondre, Harry se remit à manger tout aussi lentement qu'avant. Certes la réponse de Draco était un peu tirée par les cheveux, mais il était heureux de pouvoir voir « SON » brun mangé en face de lui. C'était toujours ses amis àlui qui avaient cet honneur, puisque ce dernier mangeait toujours dos à Draco. Le blond jubilait de joie à l'intérieur de lui-même.

Quand Harry arriva enfin à la moitié de sa pointe de tarte, il le déposa sur l'assiette, croisa ses bras sur son torse et s'adossa sur sa chaise.

- Et maintenant prédit, dit le brun avec une voix glaciale.

Il détourna la tête pour voir son meilleur ami qui discutait avec Blaise. Leur discussion avait l'air plutôt animée et enjouée. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait, comment son ami pouvait avoir l'air de s'amuser alors que lui s'était pris la fouine comme partenaire .Le roux était connu pour haire tout ce qui avait un rapport de proche ou de loin avec les Slytherin. C'est vrai que Blaise ne passait pas tout son temps à faire chier le peuple, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Draco. Cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Comment ce connard de blond, imbu de son sang « pur » pouvait avoir le même goût que lui. S'il avait su que la personne qui s'était assise avant lui était Draco, il aurait changé de place. Cela ne changerait pas grand-chose dans le résultat, mais il aimait tellement la tarte à la mélasse qu'il avait choisie de ne pas s'asseoir avec son meilleur ami. Chaque fois qu'il regardait le Slytherin, il avait le goût de lui sautait au cou.

*Ce fils de Deatheater pensait à quoi, à la fin? Il croit vraiment qu'on ne savait pas qu'il avait intégré leurs rangs? Si seulement je pouvais savoir ce que lui et Snape tramaient. Celui-ci non plus, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dumbledore ne l'a pas mis à la porte quand je lui ai dit ce que j'avais entendu dans leurs conversations. Bon sang, je suis vraiment la seule personne à me poser des questions sur ces deux-là, même Hermione et Ron ne me croient pas. *

Il revint de ses pensées quand Draco fit un mouvement pour l'interpeller, mais il était tellement frustré qu'il lui dit d'un ton de dégoût.

- Pas la peine de faire tout ce semblant. Mange ta tarte, je dirais que tu réussiras dans tout et que tu diras que moi je connaîtrais une fin atroce. Cela te va comme ça?

- Qu'est-ce que t'as Potter?

- Arrête ça avec moi Malfoy. Je sais que tu trames quelque chose, même si les autres ne me croient pas!

- Pour qui tu me prends Potter?

- OK ferme-la. J'étais supposé avoir passé le point où je m'énerve contre toi.

- Ça veut dire que tu essaies d'être ami avec moi? demanda-t-il avec un peu d'espoir.

- Non, un idiot reste un idiot, tu es une cause perdue, alors que je te dise ce que je pense de toi ne changera rien au bout du compte.

- On ne t'a pas appris le respect, à ce que je vois. Moi, au moins, je ne traite pas tout le monde de tous les noms.

-T'insulte tous ceux qui ne sont pas des sangs pures, parce que ton père ne t'a rien appris d'utile, à part le protocole.

Le cap de chuchoter venait de dépasser, ils se parlaient maintenant normalement et cela avait attiré l'attention des voisins de table.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit sur mon père?

- Que c'était un idiot de Deatheater qui pourrit à Azkaban.

Là, c'était trop. Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, Draco voulait étriper Harry, quoi qu'il puisse lui faire pire. Pendant ces deux dernières années, Harry n'avait pas vu à quel point Draco faisait des efforts. Certes des efforts pour ne pas lui courir après, mais il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que le brun soit protégé du mieux possible. Mais monsieur était trop occupé à voir un Draco vaniteux, espiègle et tout le tralala à la place du Draco qui voulait son bien, qui s'occupait de toujours de le blanchir quand les choses prenaient trop d'ampleur. Pour lui il était un salop doublé d'un futur tueur. Qu'il s'en prenne à son père ne lui dérangeait pas, mais c'était l'image que le survivant avait de lui qui ne plaisait pas à Draco. Le brun pensait sans doute que le nombre de fois qu'Ombrage n'avait pas réussi à le rattraper était par chance.

*Tu penses vraiment que ça m'amuse de devoir faire semblant, de devoir faire comme si je n'avais aucun sentiment, que cela me fait plaisir de toujours jouer les méchants. TOUT CE QUI T'INTERESSE C'EST TA PETITE PERSONNE*

Sans vraiment réfléchir, Le Slytherin sorti sa baguette et le pointa sur son compagnon de table ; mais aucun sortilège ne put lui venir à l'esprit. C'était comme si son cerveau refusait de se synchroniser avec son corps. Pourquoi aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, cela il ne le savait pas, mais il savait qu'il avait sa baguette pointée sur Harry et qu'il avait l'air parfaitement niai. Il resta ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes. Il avait pourtant jeté à plusieurs reprises des sorts sur le Griffindor pour préserver son image. Cependant quand il en avait vraiment envie, c'était impossible

Le survivant avait déjà dépassé le stade de surprise après quelques secondes. Il observait alors le Slytherin qui essayait de lui jeter un sort avec un regard incrédule. Le blond serait bien le premier à lui jeter un sort pour le plaisir de le faire, mais là, il avait l'air d'un incapable. Certes, incapable ou pas, Harry n'allait pas se laisser faire, il sortit sa baguette à son tour et la pointa sur le vert et argent.

–Expelliarmus !

Cependant, quelque chose de très inattendu se produisit à ce moment précis. Le brun avait seulement l'intention de le désarmer, mais à la place, Draco avait été expulsé par la fenêtre de la tour d'astronomie. Ça allait chauffer pour lui. Il venait de faire la pire connerie de toute sa vie. Peut-être que le Slytherin s'était seulement cassé quelques os dans le meilleur des cas. Dans le pire des cas, il serait mort. On ne pouvait pas dire que les deux choix déplurent à Harry, mais c'était la réaction de Dumbledore qui l'inquiétait, et surtout celle de Snape. Ce vieux fou complètement protecteur envers son filleul. S'il découvre que c'était Harry qui était responsable du malheur du blond, le maître des potions serait capable de... mieux vaut ne le pas savoir.

En entendant le bruit de la fenêtre brisée, tous les élevés étaient retournés pour voir que Harry, la baguette dans la main gauche¹, plus de Draco Malfoy dans les parages et une fenêtre en mille morceaux. Presque tous se précipitèrent pour voir ce qu'était devenu le blond. Trelawney, comme à son habitude, regardait ce qui se passait avec ses yeux de merlan frit.

- Mes chers petits, regagnaient vos places, s'il vous plaît, et continuez à vous exercer à ouvrir votre troisième œil, dit-elle après plusieurs minutes, mon chéri, dit-elle à Harry, allez rejoindre ce pauvre petit et amenez-le à l'infirmerie. Je vais aller prévenir notre directeur de cet incident.

Harry opina et courut vers les escaliers, puis se mit à marcher lentement. Il n'allait certainement pas se presser pour son ennemi, même s'il était sur le seuil de la mort. Tout en descendant les marches, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi le blond ne l'avait pas attaqué. Sa réflexion prix fin quand il arriva au rez-de-chaussée. Il se dirigea vers la porte qui donnait vers l'extérieur pour finalement arriver auprès du corps inerte de Draco. Il manqua de briser la baguette de Draco, car celle-ci était à terre, à 3 centimètres de son pied gauche. Il le ramassa et prit conscience qu'il était tout en sueur après que quelques gouttes lui soient tombées sur la main. Ce qui l'étonnait énormément, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il transpire ainsi. Il mit la baguette dans sa poche et approcha du corps du blond.

- Potter !

Snape. C'était la fin pour Harry. Il se retourna pour voir son professeur courir vers lui et son filleul. Après s'être agenouillé pour voir son filleul, il se retourna vers Harry et le prit par le col.

- Qu'est que vous lui avez faite espèce de…

- MAIS RIEN DU TOUT ! Il est tombé de la tour d'astronomie et je suis venu voir s'il allait s'en remettre!

- Vous me prenez pour un idiot Potter?

- Pas plus que tout le monde, monsieur, dit Harry avec un grand sourire, il savait cependant que cette remarque allait lui coûter cher. Snape ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose, mais ne put le faire, puisqu'une autre personne l'avait interpellé.

- Severus, puis-je savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire.

C'était la voix de Dumbeldore. Harry était sauf pour cette fois-ci. Le vieil homme n'allait s'en doute pas laisser Snape lui faire du mal sans réagir.

- Monsieur le directeur, en disant ces mots, il lâcha Harry, j'ai vu ce jeune homme descendre dans les escaliers, alors je l'ai suivi pour voir s'il ne tramait pas quelque chose. Et je l'ai vu venir proche du corps d'un des élèves de ma maison. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il c'était produit.

- Rien du tout, Severus, le jeune Draco Malfoy ne se tenait seulement que deux pattes de sa chaise et il est soudainement tombé. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il se trouvait à côté de la fenêtre. Le jeune Harry Potter n'a rien à voir là-dedans et c'est très louable à lui de venir voir ce qui est arrivé à un de ses camarades de classe.

Snape avait l'air complètement perdu et Harry était heureux comme jamais devant l'expression de son professeur, mais il se demandait si Dumbledore mentait ou si c'était la version de Trelawney. Il espérait que ce soit la deuxième.

- Severus, amenez ce jeune homme à l'infirmerie et dite à Pomfresh de bien s'occuper de lui. Harry voudrais-tu m'accompagner jusqu'à mon bureau, j'ai à te parler.

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. Dumbledore savait la vérité et c'était arrangé pour que Snape le laisse en paix, mais si c'est lui qui s'occuperait de ce cas, avoir Snape à dos ne serait que le bienvenu.

Le directeur et Harry marchaient côte à côte en silence. Chaque fois qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave, Harry se retrouvait toujours dans le bureau du directeur comme pendant sa deuxième année, où il y avait les attaques du basilic. C'était clair qu'Harry allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Quand ils arrièrent enfin devant l'aigle géant qui faisait office de porte, le directeur donna le mot de passe à la gargouille. Quand ils furent entrés Dumbledore l'invita à s'asseoir avant de prendre la parole.

- Harry qu'est-ce qui s'est réellement passé. Le professeur Trelawney m'a dit que le jeune Draco avait passé par la fenêtre après que tu lui jette le sort : expelliarmus, alors ne me dit pas que c'était un bête accident je te pris.

Harry était sidéré, Trelawney était capable de faire autre chose que de dire des bêtises. Mais cette réflexion n'allait certainement pas aider Harry à se sortir de là. Mais il connaissait suffisamment Dumbledore pour savoir que le mensonge ne marcherait pas sur lui. Il prit donc la sage décision de tout lui raconter sans laisser échapper aucun détail.

- Étrange, très étrange, dit alors Dumbeldore quand le récit fut terminé

- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange professeur, qu'un Deatheater a hésité à me tuer?

- Harry, les accusations rapides ne servent absolument à rien et ne sont pas les biens venus dans mon bureau.

- Mais professeur, je suis sûr qu'il trame quelque chose.

- Mais tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances n'est-ce pas?

- Non, professeur.

- Alors je te prierai d'arrêter de lui en vouloir pour quelque chose qu'il n'est pas.

- Bien professeur.

- Je suis heureux que tu entendes raison, mais oui, il est étrange que Monsieur Malfoy ait hésité à t'attaquer. Cela ne lui ressemble pas d'ailleurs, nous en avons eu la preuve au cours de ses six dernières années.

- Professeur me permettriez-vous de rendre visite à Malfoy pour lui poser la question.

- Bien sûr, mais ménage le je te pris, souviens-toi dans quel état tu t'étais retrouvé quand tu es toi-même tombé de ton balais en troisième année et encore, j'avais ralenti ta chute pour que les dégâts soient minimaux, mais lui n'a pas eu cette chance.

- Bien professeur.

-Mais Harry, je ne peux malencontreusement pas te permettre de t'en sortir sans punition. C'est pour cela que j'enlève 100 points à Gryffindor.

-Bien Professeur, Harry quitta le bureau la mort dans l'âme.

Après son entretien avec le directeur, Harry se dirigea vers la grande salle pour le dîner. Il put voir le visage indigné de ses deux amis.

- Ron m'a tout raconté Harry, comment as-tu pu faire ça?

- C'est vrai, à cause de toi, je me suis mis Blaise à dos.

- Depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom, lui? Demanda Harry perplexe.

- Là, tu détournes la question, pourquoi t'as attaqué la fouine?

-Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes des raisons qui me pousse à attaquer un Slytherin

Sur ces mots, les trois amis mangèrent leur dîner sans rien dire de plus.

Les deux dernières périodes qui restaient avaient à leurs horaires avaient été interminables pour l'élu, comme plusieurs avaient l'habitude de l'appeler depuis l'affaire du ministère. Le cours de métamorphose était complètement assommant. Ils n'avaient fait que de la théorie cette période-ci et ils s'étaient tous ramasser avec trois rouleaux de parchemin à faire, chacun de 65 centimètres. Il fallait qu'ils expliquent pourquoi la métamorphose humaine était dangereuse, pourquoi il était si difficile de copier un objet en plus que 15 exemplaires et pourquoi les gens de l'ancien temps avaient créé l'art de la métamorphose. Ce cours-ci ne fut rien comparer à ce que Snape leur avaient fait subir, surtout à Harry. Il avait mal digéré l'insulte que lui avait dit le survivant. Mais aussi que ce dernier était en cause de la chute de son filleul. Après avoir retiré plusieurs dizaines de points aux rouge et or pour des raisons plus futiles les unes des autres. Pour couronner le tout, il avait, comme d'habitude, donné une retenue à Harry qui lui fit perdre tout le reste son après-midi. Le brun s'était retrouvé à ranger toute la salle de classe, Manuels et autres objets présents dans la classe y comprise.

Quand Harry fut enfin libre de sa punition, il était déjà six heures passées. Il se dirigea alors vers la grande salle pour prendre son dîner. Il avala son repas rapidement. Non qu'il ait très faim, mais il voulait tirer l'incident de ce matin au clair.

Il prit enfin la direction de l'infirmerie après avoir expliqué son départ précipité à son ami. Hermione n'était pas présent, mais il savait qu'elle approuverait son action et Ron, malgré le fait qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi son meilleur ami avait attaqué Malfoy, il était tout à fait logique, pour lui, qu'il veuille aller s'excuser. L'attitude du roux commençait de plus en plus à inquiéter Harry. Jamais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'avait été contre l'idée d'attaque un Slytherin sans aucune raison, il était presque allergique aux membres de cette maison. Mais maintenant, il s'était même allié avec l'un d'eux.

Cependant, Harry avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait aborder le blond. Il serait tout à fait compréhensible que ce dernier ne veuille pas le voir. Il devrait trouver une façon de faire parler son ennemi. Il était certes heureux que ce dernier ne l'ait pas attaqué, mais il dravait avoir le cœur net et il ne pouvait pas utiliser d'impardonnable sur lui. Le survivant avait passé le cap de l'interdiction des impardonnables. Il n'appréciait pas celui de ma mort, mais il était tout à fait à l'aise avec l'imperium et le cruciaux. Après la mort de Sirius, il avait revu sa vision du monde. À quoi bon être gentil envers leurs ennemis. Eux n'auront aucune pitié. Bellatrix l'avait parfaitement prouvé. Mais il était hors de question de les utiliser si la situation n'était pas désespérée.

Il arriva enfin à destination quand il vit l'infirmière à côté du lit de Draco tentant de calmer ce dernier. Le blond gesticulait dans tous les sens et la pauvre femme faisait peine avoir. Comme tout Gryffindor confirmer, il se précipita pour allait aider Madame Pomfresh.

- NON, NON, NON…, c'était tout ce qui sortait de la bouche du Slytherin

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?

À peine avait-il prononcé ces mots, que Draco s'était immobilisé. On pouvait voir le calme qui commençait à apparaître sur son visage.

- Harry? Ce fut le dernier mot que prononça le blond avant de tomber dans les vapes.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris, mais je vous dois un grand merci pour votre aide monsieur Potter. Cela fait plus de 30 minutes que j'essaie de le calmer.

Ils posèrent leurs regards sur le corps du blond inanimé.

Fin du chapitre IV

Sinon, vous en avez pensé quoi?J'espère que vous aviez aimé?

Un petit review S.V.P


End file.
